El color de la belleza
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: Siempre estuvo solo en su vida por no querer herir a nadie, pero ahora que de a poco experimenta el amor, quizas eso pueda cambiar. Historia adjunta a mi otro fic "el color del amor".


**Notas antes de leer el fic: saint seiya lost canvas no me pertenece, sino hubiese habido (un mas) yaoi entre los personajes.**

**El fic se encuentra cronológicamente relacionado a antes y durante la primera saga del fanfic "El color del amor" que pueden ver en mi perfil. Advierto ya de entrada que habrá cierta tensión psicológica y emocional para Alba-chan, además de connotaciones sexuales. Sin más, disfrútenlo.**

**El color de la belleza**

Siempre solo. Desde que tenía uso de razón siempre había estado solo. Sus padres lo habían abandonado en un parque mucho antes de poder recordar sus voces, justo en medio del jardín de rosas que esta poseía. Tuvo la suerte de que un noble hombre, ya mayor pero de hermosa apariencia, lo hubiese encontrado y adoptado, como único heredero de sus riquezas. Su nombre era Lugonis.

Desde entonces, comenzó a vivir en su hogar, una mansión en medio de una zona de clase media en kyoto. El lugar era inmenso, rodeado por grandes murallas y portones. El patio tanto delantero como trasero estaba mayormente cubierto de hermosas flores. Específicamente rosas. Esa persona solía decirle que ellas le protegerían cuando fuese necesario. Y en parte era cierto.

Las rosas más bellas, tenían las espinas más filosas. También, luego de un tiempo, fueron su única compañía. Cuando aquel hombre murió, a pesar de estar rodeado de cuantos lujos pudiese desear, siempre estaba completamente solo. Los sirvientes mantenían considerable distancia suya y había una justa razón.

Estaba enfermo. Muy, pero muy enfermo, hasta el punto en que su propia sangre era un portador excesivamente peligroso, capaz de contagiar a quien sea que la toque. Ni siquiera los doctores que especialmente venían a verlo para ver su estado y tratarlo le tocaban. El único que alguna vez quizás lo hizo, fue esa persona, que a los pocos años termino muriendo igualmente. Ni siquiera sabía exactamente que tenia, pero estaba seguro que era la causa que todo aquel que se le acercara, terminara en algún ataúd. A sus escasos 4 años se dio cuenta de ello, y tomo una decisión que lo marcaria de por vida: mantener su soledad, salvaría la vida de los demás. La soledad era su única salvación. Y a la vez, su perdición.

Durante los siguientes años de vida, poseía la cantidad de dinero suficiente hasta para vivir 50 vidas, y aun así, sobrara. Quien lo cuido, al igual que el siempre estuvo solo, mas por egoísmo que por propios deseos como él lo hacía pese a que compartían el mismo estado de salud, por ello decía que los dioses debieron ponerlo en su camino para dejar a alguien con un destino similar sus infinitas riquezas. Lo había tratado bien a pesar de todo e hizo sus primeros años de vida más felices de lo que jamás gozo en sus siguientes años. Lugonis, a pesar de la pésima imagen que tenia de sí mismo, era un hombre amable y cariñoso, quien siempre le ayudaba y enseñaba. Lo poco que sabía de él era que tenía un hermano, que hacía años dejo de ver, aparentemente fuese un medico, que buscaba la cura para el mismo y Albafica. Nunca supo de él.

Hubo ocasiones a lo largo de su niñez, adolescencia y juventud en que llego a maldecirlo por haberlo adoptado, para luego también dejarlo solo. Pero al mismo tiempo lo amaba suficientemente como para lamentarse pensar así, había sido un padre para él, no merecía tratarlo así. Llego a considerar que haber muerto aquel día debía de haber sido un destino más piadoso que el que sufría. El ser humano, se supone, es un ser sociable y que necesita de otros para avanzar en su vida. Pero el, estaba condenado a una jaula, mucho más pequeña y menos lujosa que su mansión rodeada de rosas: su propio cuerpo. Una hermosa jaula.

Unos largos cabellos celestes como el mismo cielos, ojos azules profundos como el mar, una figura hermosa y de tez no muy pálida, resaltada por un andar tranquilo y elegante. Una "hermosura" casi femenina, como alguna vez un hombre le describió.

La odiaba, más que nunca, siempre la odio. Y a medida que crecía, ese odio aumentaba. Y lo peor, todos quienes lo veían, se lo recordaban.

"Hermoso". "Bello". "Atrayente". "Sublime".

Todas y cada unas de esas palabras que lo elogiaban, clavaban en su corazón una espina que cada día se hundía más. Lenta y dolorosamente.

Odiaba seguir así y por eso pensó en un plan para detener su miseria. No era tan estúpido como para acabar con su vida así nada más. Vivía con médicos siguiendo sus movimientos todos los días, aun a distancia. En su escuela, en la secundaria e incluso en la preparatoria, siempre era el centro de las miradas, aun cuando eran contadas las veces en las que realmente asistía; como exámenes o reuniones importantes. Usualmente por el bien de los demás y la de su propia paciencia solo tomaba clases virtuales. Siempre era controlado como para deliberadamente ponerle fin a todo. Estaba seguro que de algún modo u otro, alguien lo salvaría. Fue por eso, que trazo un plan mucho mejor y con muchos riesgos.

El día en que aquella brillante idea cruzo su mente estaba, nuevamente solo en medio de su rojo jardín, su única compañía. Había recibido al periódico donde una noticia conmocionaba Japón. Aparentemente comenzarían a utilizar un sistema para mejorar la seguridad de las calles con una idea revolucionaria traía de Grecia. Kight of Athena, era el nombre de dicho proyecto. Casi parecía salido de un manga shounen, pero la idea era fresca y atractiva por donde se la mire. Un trabajo que necesitaba de mucho tiempo, riesgo y por si fuera poco, la vida de aquel que se comprometiese. Ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo mucho para cuando envió su solicitud. Siempre y cuando tuviese desarrollada alguna habilidad, le dejarían entrar. Aprender era fácil de cualquier modo. Y si eso no bastaba, tenía el poder y dinero suficiente como para convencerlos. No se tentaría al corazón ahora que veía su única oportunidad de tener existo a su único deseo: morir.

Como esperaba, no tuvo problemas para ingresar. Ahora solo necesitaba pasar el riguroso "entrenamiento" junto a quienes podrían ser sus compañeros por unos tres años. No negaría que tembló ante la idea de abandonar por tanto tiempo su hogar, pero no le importo. Era un precio bajo para cumplir sus deseos.

Apenas subió al avión que los llevaría a Osaka para cumplir su preparación; como para su mala fortuna esperaba, fue el centro de sus ojos. Rodo los ojos con molestia mientras se sentaba en la parte más trasera de los asientos sin mirar a nadie. No quería hablar con nadie y esperaba dejarlo más que claro con eso. Ese día conoció a unas personas a las que realmente deseo matar por un momento.

_hola! Soy Dokko! Y este es Shion! Cómo te llamas?- saludo un joven castaño, no mucho mayor que él, señalándose a sí mismo y a un rubio que lo seguía. Ambos se sentaron a su lado. No les respondió, fingiendo mirar la ventana-oye…te estoy hablando!-se quejo- es de mala educación no responder un saludo…-regaño. Estuvo a punto de mandarlo al demonio, cuando quien lo acompañaba, le interrumpió.

_Deja de incomodarlo, si no quiere hablar, pues que no hable. No es para tanto-comento dándole aun zape para que cerrara la boca, con tono aburrido y calmado. No pudo evitar mirarlo. Tenía el cabello tan rubio como los pétalos de una rosa amarilla, unos extraños puntos que parecían cejas en su frene y una mirada de miel. No sabía porque, se sintió extraño cuando sus ojos se cruzaron-uh..?...quieres decir algo?-pregunto con cierta amabilidad. El solo volteo la cara molesto.

_No. Para nada.-lo que siguió de su vuelo no les volvió a siquiera mirar, pero en algún momento de la conversación que ese par tenía a su lado, giro en torno hacia él y su no muy simpático sentido social. Bueno, era mejor que a que andarán hablando de su apariencia.

Las siguientes semanas en las que su entrenamiento dio inicio, afortunadamente casi no tuvo contacto con nadie, principalmente porque la rama que había escogido era la más peligrosa y era por aquel entonces el único estudiante en ello: trabajar con venenos. Un modo perfecto de planear su muerte sin levantar muchas sospechas.

La mayor parte del tiempo evitaba hacer contacto con las personas. Casi siempre funcionaba, pero nunca faltaban esas ratas insistentes. Un hombre grotesco, Minos Grifho era uno de ellos. De cabellos platinados, casi blancos; ojos de tono violeta grisáceos y sonrisa enfermiza. No lo había visto en el avión, aparentemente llego en un grupo diferente y desde que lo vio en la asamblea de inicio, no lo dejaba en paz. Incluso cuando la mayor parte del tiempo no le hablara, sus ojos escurridizos y lujuriosos siempre estaban encima de él.

Sonrió amargamente. Que lo desease todo cuanto quisiera. Si alguna vez lo obtenía, mas le valía que lo disfrutase, porque sería lo último que haría en su vida. Una de esas veces en que lo fastidiaba fue que paso algo ligeramente memorable.

Como siempre, iba caminando a su habitación correspondiente cuando noto que lo seguían. Ni siquiera tuvo que voltear para saber quién era.

_Que es lo que quieres, Minos?

Una risa resonó a pocos pasos de él, detrás de una columna.

_jeje…no eres tan distraído como esperaba. No solo una belleza, sino también alguien muy listo. Nunca bajas tu guardia?-comento saliendo de su escondite.

Se mordió los labios cuando escucho nuevamente esa palabra que tanto odiaba.

_Con ratas tan escurridizas como tu rondando libremente por aquí, es imposible hacerlo-sonrió con falsa cortesía. Quería dejarlo al borde de la muerte con alguno de sus nuevos artilugios.

Minos percibía claramente su sed de sangre y se relamía los labios con deseo.

_...puedo sentirlo…tu deseo de matar….eso me gusta…tal y como yo-se quiso acercar unos paso. El menor se tenso.

_No des ni un paso más, no a menos que quieras morir de forma lenta y dolorosa. Que seas un compañero de armas me tiene sin cuidado; y si vuelves a mezclarme con tus enfermos deseos, no respondo-siseo cada palabra con mucho veneno.

El de ojos violeta solo sonrió ante sus palabras.

_Tus amenazas solo me hacen desearte más…-le recorrió con la mirada-…serias una hermosa marioneta en mi colección. Ni te imaginas lo que puedo hacer que hagas por mí, una vez que te rompa…-comento de lo más casual, cosa que lo hacía aterrador.

Minos estaría encargado de la sección de interrogatorios: su trabajo como caballero giraba en romper tanto física como psicológicamente a quien tuviese enfrente para obtener cuanto desease. Un trabajo oscuro, pero necesario para cierto grupo de autoridades. Incluso a él, le daba escalofríos pensar lo que era capaz de hacer. Pero no se dejaría intimidar tan fácil.

_Es esa una amenaza, quizás….?-sonrió con cierta arrogancia. El peliplata entrecerró los ojos y dio un paso más hacia si, al mismo tiempo que sintió su respiración tensarse. Estaba seguro que Minos iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido.

_Ya déjense de tantas insolencias!-regaño una voz firme. Era Shion.- Minos! El sensei te está buscando. Tienes que ir a su oficina!

Este solo chasqueo la lengua. Como un niño a quien le quitaban su juguete favorito.

_Tks! Como quieras….solo estábamos jugando. Eres un aburrido Shion-comento encogiéndose de hombro antes de dirigirse a donde le pedían, claro, no sin antes mirar de reojo al menor-..No vemos hermoso…-le pico, a sabiendas que lo irritaba.

Estuvo al borde de responderle como merecía, pero el rubio le detuvo.

_Ya déjalo!...Albafica, cierto?-le miro de forma más amable. El nombrado nada más se giro con fastidio.

_Si, así me llamo-gruño, causándole una risa involuntaria al ojimiel, y a él, una cierta molestia-que es tan gracioso?

_Nada! Es solo que…los rumores no exageran para nada sobre ti…-comento relajado, haciendo que el aludido arqueara un ceja-…"linda cara, pero muy mala leche"!-repitió divertido las palabras de algunos de sus compañeros. Ver esa carita de porcelana enrojecer de la rabia fue más que suficiente para alegrar su día. Así que no era tan indiferente como muchos creían a las palabras hirientes.

_hfm! Pues que digan lo que quieran de mí, no me interesa!-gruño molesto para intentar alejarse, pero justo en eso sintió al mayor intentar detenerlo, tomando su hombro. Logro gritarle antes de que lo hiciera-NO ME TOQUES!

A diferencia de lo que esperaba, el rubio no se inmuto pero cumplió su pedido.

_Tranquilo, no soy como Minos. Solo quería invitarte junto a los demás a las cenas que siempre tenemos después de entrenar. Descuida, la rata acosadora no está invitada-sonrió de lado para luego retirarse-te veré allí!

Albafica se quedo mirando el camino por donde Shion se fue por varios minutos. No entendía porque insistía a estar con el por más feo trato que le diera. Y lo más raro, siempre lo ayudaba cuando lo necesitara. En cierta forma, eso lo hacía escasamente feliz, permitiéndose sonreír levemente.

Episodios así se repitieron varias veces con el pasar de los años de entrenamientos, y luego de varias insistencias, finalmente llego a acceder, al menos un par de veces, de compartir un poco mas con sus compañeros. Las veces que no estaba de humor, usualmente Shion iba a verlo en la biblioteca para al menos intercambiar un par de palabras; e incluso un par de veces, hasta Dokko lo acompañaba. El mejor lado de todo eso, fue que Minos mantuvo cierta distancia hacia el, hasta que pareció aburrirse y dejarlo en paz. Lentamente iba aprendiendo lo que era socializar con los demás, a distancia razonable claro estaba. Ni Shion ni los demás jamás preguntaron la razón de su insistencia de aislarse. El primero por educación y por no tener deseos de invadir su privacidad. Los demás, probablemente porque shion los amenazaba por su imprudencia.

Nadie sabía la verdad y una vez que comenzó a valorar esos pocos minutos a su lado, temió que alguna vez lo supieran. Lentamente también llego a olvidar su deseo original por el cual quiso ser parte de ellos.

El tiempo siguió pasando sin mayores inconvenientes, hasta que finalmente se graduaron y obtuvieron sus armaduras; las cuales irónicamente nunca usaban a menos que fuesen eventos de gran etiqueta; normalmente andaban como civiles normales por las calles. Ese día en especial, Shion le invito a tomar algo para festejar y por más que algo en su cabeza le gritaba que eso no era lo planeado, asistió. Poco a poco se estaba permitiendo desarrollar sentimientos hacia quienes le rodeaban, incluso si nunca pasarían a ser más que eso. Shion era el primero. Era tan feliz, que no imagino lo que se vino después.

A penas y habían pasado 6 meses de su graduación, cuando una oleada de asesinatos asalto su hogar. En menos de un mes, ya 24 personas habían muerto y de la forma más grotesca posible, con los miembros de sus cuerpos en posiciones bastante antinaturales. Lo peor de todo, era que muchas de esas personas él, las había conocido. Dos de ellas incluso trabajaban en su mansión de jardinero y ama de llaves. Solo de vista, pero las conocía. Su sangre hirvió de rabia ante esa situación y se juro a si mismo descubrir al culpable, de algún modo u otro. Más de la mitad de la orden se mantuvo vigilando las zonas de los crímenes en grupos de dos. A él, le correspondía trabajar con Shion, quien se encargaría de apresar al culpable mientras él se encargaba de inmovilizarlo con algún veneno. Para ello, se había equipado con unas casi invisibles agujas en sus guantes, mientras el rubio trazaba el plan. Era un excelente estratega y sabía cómo acorralar al culpable. Solo que en la última fase del plan, Albafica no lo escucho y se aventuro solo: su primer grave error.

Habían acordado recorrer por separado la zona, que según la predicción de Shion, el asesino atacaría. Si veían algo, se avisarían para seguirlos juntos. El más joven si llego a verlo, pero lo siguió solo.

Lo había alcanzado a ver justo cuando se llevaba a un hombre que parecía regresar a su casa. No dudo mucho y lo siguió. Tenía tanta rabia de que las personas a quienes conocía sufrieran y el no pudiese evitarlo. Esa rabia le nublo el juicio y evito que, incluso, se percatara que caminaba hacia una trampa. Fue solo cuando luego de perderlo de vista, con un golpe en su nuca, que se percato de su fallo y perdió el conocimiento.

Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos, se encontraba en una habitación oscura. Sus muñecas habían sido amarradas a la cabecera de una cama, al igual que sus tobillos. Ya no traía sus guantes y ese lugar olía a muerte. Intentaba averiguar donde rayos estaba cuando escucho una risa conocida.

_Que? Minos?-entre las sombras y riendo, salió una figura de blancos cabellos. La sonrisa que le regalaba, le dio mala espina- que esperas? Suéltame! El asesino…!

_Soy yo-completo tranquilo y sin dejar de sonreír-…pensé que al verme lo sabrías, pero me equivoque…quien diría que luego evitarme por años, te encontraría siguiendo mis pasos, muy mal, muy mal….

Al oírlo su cuerpo se tenso por completo y trato de soltarse, siendo inútil.

_Ni lo intentes, esos hilos son de los que se usan para pescar, te cortaras y desangraras mucho antes de poder soltarte. Es inútil-comento sentándose al borde de la cama. Acaricio lentamente su mejilla-ni te imaginas cuantas veces soñé con esto…-se relamió los labios.

Un escalofrió desagradable lo recorrió. Intento calmarse pensado en que ese sujeto moriría con solo hacer contacto con su sangre o piel de forma continua. Solo unos minutos y bastaba. Shion era listo, ya debía de haberse percatado que desapareció y no tardaría en encontrarlo. No había riesgo. Sonrió pensando en ello.

El mayor, adivinando sus pensamientos, soltó una risa divertida.

_que es tan gracioso?-le miro desafiante.

_Ver que aun tengas esperanzas…-paro de reír en seco para mirarlo fijamente-…solo para tu desesperación: no creas que desconozco lo de tu enfermedad…no por nada la pase increíble con tu jardinero y ama de llaves…-se relamió los labios al recordarlo- y aun así, créeme que conozco varias formas de poder jugar contigo y no tocarte directamente…-se puso de pie dirigiéndose a una meza que tenía un maletín encima. No alcanzaba a ver que tenía dentro, pero sintió que era mejor así-…y por cierto! Da igual si el idiota de Shion intenta venir por ti, en lo que tarde en llegar hasta aquí, jugare bastante contigo….mi hermosa marioneta…

Cuando volvió a acercarse hacia él, vio que traía dos cosas en mano. Una pluma y otro objeto que desconocía. Las dejo a un lado suyo para luego concentrarse en abrir los botones de su camisa. Mientras lo hacia se deleitaba con sus ojos al verlo. El peli celeste simplemente trataba de mantener la calma, no mostrando sus emociones a ese traidor. Si lo hacía, perdería ante él.

Una vez terminado eso, abrió un poco su pantalón, dejando al descubierto su vientre. El simple roce de sus dedos los estremecía de manera desagradable. Prácticamente nunca lo habían tocado. Y que fuese él quien lo hiciera, le daba asco. Rozaba con sus dedos su piel de forma horrible, causándole espasmos de puro asco.

Al peli plata no parecía importarle mucho eso. Más bien, disfrutaba de su resistencia. Cuando finalmente considero que fue suficiente, intercambio sus dedos por esa pluma.

Se mordió los labios. Esa cosa le hacía cosquillas y sencillamente reír en un momento así era demasiado para él. La delicada fibra rozaba suavemente contra su piel, estremeciéndolo. Recorría completamente su piel expuesta, se entretuvo principalmente en su pecho y vientre bajo. No le dejo en paz hasta dejar en sus pezones una sensación de cosquilleo. Lo mismo en su parte baja. En todo momento trataba los más posible de mostrarse sereno, cosa que divertía a su captor.

_Por cuánto tiempo más te resistirás…?-le miro con curiosidad. El peli celeste solo respondió con ojos desafiantes, causándole diversión a mayor- como gustes…

En ese mismo instante alejo la pluma de su cuerpo para ir a buscar algo mientras hablaba.

_Sabes? Tengo mucha más experiencia de lo que crees en "romper" a los demás…hasta tal punto que el simple hecho de derramar su sangre no me satisface completamente…eso lo guardo para el final-creyó escuchar que preparaba algo a escondidas-…planeaba dedicarme de lleno a ti, pero decidí que posponer tu sufrimiento final sería más interesante. Si te rompes muy rápido, pierde el chiste…-al voltear vio lo que tenía en mano: una jeringa, con dudoso contenido.

_que rayos es…? Ahh!-sin mucha delicadeza le inyectó directo en el brazo.

_Tu eres el experto en venenos; tú dime….-rio mientras se alejaba para deshacerse de la jeringa- solo sé que tardara unos minutos en hacer efecto; fue un suvenir que tome en la graduación…supuse que podría serme útil…-rio mostrándole el otro objeto que anteriormente había traído. Seguía sin saber que era.

_..Ah…q-que…?-sentía un raro calor apoderarse de él, era tan fuerte que hasta le costaba respirar.

El de ojos violetas solo sonrió mientras acercaba ese objeto hacia ese hermoso cuerpo. Por alguna razón desconocida, la parte superior del objeto comenzó a hacer un sonido raro; como vibrando. Apenas la sintió sobre su piel, un estremecimiento involuntario lo ataco. Hasta tuvo que morder los labios para contener un jadeo que abandono su garganta. Qué rayos le estaba haciendo?

_Te gusta lo que sientes…?-pregunto acercando las vibraciones a uno de sus pezones; el cual se endureció casi al instante-…yo creo que sí. Tal vez no lo conozcas, pero este es un juguete especial usado para dar mucho placer si lo usas bien…-comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares alrededor, haciéndolo temblar-…lo conseguí especialmente para ti…tenía la certeza de que tarde o temprano caerías a mis pies…hoy fue ese ansiado día…-rio descendiendo el vibrador hasta su vientre. Ver sus piernas temblar lo excitaba de sobremanera-…aquí abajo pronto despertaras también…-se burlo.

_C-cállate!-intentaba ignorar su propio titubear. No quería rendirse, no ante él. Minos no le pareció sorprender esa aptitud.

_Uh…como quieras…-sin mucho pudor levanto ligeramente la prenda interior del más joven, tensándolo al instante-…tranquilo…no es lo que piensas…aun…-sonrió con malicia colocando el vibrador justo sobre su miembro y poniéndolo a máxima potencia, mientras la goma de la misma prenda servía para mantenerlo en su lugar sin importar que ya no lo sostuviera y cuanto se moviera para quitárselo.

El de cabello celeste abrió los ojos temblando de pies a cabeza. Pero aun así se negó a dejar escapar esos sonidos impropios de sus labios.

Minos simplemente se encogió de hombros alejándose.

_No importa cuanta resistencia pongas…al final terminaras como todos…roto y sin voluntad…una vez que eso pase-alzo en sus hombros un extraño bulto, de gran tamaño. Se quedo helado de solo pensar que se trataba del hombre a quien Minos había atrapado cuando él le seguía el rastro-…mientras eso pasa, yo terminare con algo pendiente…-soltó una risita-trata de gritar todo lo que quieras…aquí, nadie te escuchara….-y dicho eso, se fue.

Los minutos pasaban y pasaban, lenta y tortuosamente. Poco a poco empezaba a reconocer los efectos de la sustancia que le inyecto. Su cuerpo sentía demasiado calor, una fina capa de sudor le cubría completamente y una fuerte incomodidad se originaba entre sus piernas.

"no…no pienso perder…"pensaba mordiéndose los labios. Esa sensación era completamente nueva para él y no sabía cómo enfrentarla solo. Un cosquilleo recorría el mismo camino que las vibraciones, sus mejillas de a poco se sentían arder y la respiración se le dificultaba como nunca. Muchos sonidos y suspiros amenazaban por escapar de su garganta, pero el joven se resistía a dejarles. "d-debo aguantar…Shion vendrá…seguro vendrá…"pensó cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Esa incomodidad entre sus muslos, prontamente paso a ser algo similar a un dolor. Por más que trataba de juntar las piernas para buscar algún modo para quitarse esa cosa de allí, no podía. Pareciera como si una bomba de fuego descendiera violentamente de su vientre y buscara escapar.

_N-no…onegai no!-se arqueaba resistiéndose cuanto podía a los espasmos, no podía soltarse y sentía que algo iba a salir de lugares que según sus ojos no deberían-Shion! Shion!-grito por su compañero. No sabía que le estaba pasando, y era la única persona en que podía confiar en momentos así.

No tardo mucho en experimentar, lo que para sí mismo sería su primera eyaculación en vida, a pesar de que esa definición le era desconocida. Todo bajo los gritos hacia su amigo.

Por un instante creyó tocar el cielo, para luego despertar entre temblores que aun seguían en el infierno de Minos. Gruesas lágrimas amenazaban por recorrer sus mejillas. Se sentía humillado y por el insistente vibrar entre esa nueva y pegajosa sensación entre sus piernas, supuso que ahí no acabaría la cosa.

Varios minutos que para Albafica parecieron una eternidad, el mismo ciclo se repetía. Una y otra vez esa abrumadora sensación nublaba sus sentidos, trayéndolo desde la consciencia a la inconsciencia una y otra vez. Luego de la quinta vez en que lo experimento, ya ni siquiera le quedaban fuerzas para sellar sus labios.

Suaves gemidos comenzaron a sonar en la habitación. Silenciosas suplicas de que detuvieran ese placentero infierno. Sonidos suaves, que rápidamente se extendieron a gritos de ayuda. Estaba quebrándose y no podía evitarlo. Y nadie tampoco debería de culparlo.

_ahhh! N-no! No nonononono! Por favor! Ahh! D-detenlo!-se arqueaba dolorosamente ante un nuevo orgasmo-ahhh! Minos! Minos!-lo llamaba, seguro de que era oído, pero probablemente ignorado adrede.

Una media hora tal vez, y la tortura continuaba. Solo que ahora solo su cuerpo era el que temblaba inconscientemente. Su mente se perdía entre varios recuerdos placenteros, recibidos entre lágrimas. No sabía si eso significaba que moriría. La droga que le habían puesto probablemente no lo mataría, pero el constante agotamiento que sufría, tal vez sí. Lo peor de todo, era que la única persona que rondaban sus pensamientos era siempre Shion. Todas las veces que lo ayudaba, incluso con el pésimo carácter que le mostrase. Nuevamente todo a su alrededor tembló y se nublo, prueba de que se habría venido nuevamente. Solo le quedo sollozar quedito, era lo único que llevaba haciendo desde hacía un rato. Todos esos bellos y atesorados momentos de "amistad" que guardaba de Shion, ahora eran ensuciados de esa forma tan asquerosa. Ya ni sabía si quería que el rubio viniese a salvarlo. Se sentía indigno de verlo siquiera a los ojos de nuevo.

Un rato después de eso, ya casi no era consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Oía voces. Una era la de Minos, no entendía que decía, pero sabía que no hablaba con él. Luego la segunda voz, también la reconoció. Era Shion, y estaba llamándolo.

_Albafica! Donde estas, Albafica?!- sabía que estaba cerca, quería gritar para que lo encontrara, pero sus labios parecían mudos. Los movía y no salían sonido alguno.

Casi al instante lo sintió más y más cerca. Su cuerpo se tenso. Se sentía venir de nuevo. No. No quería que él lo viese así. Haciendo uso de sus últimas fuerzas, intento soltarse, pero no hubo caso. Antes de darse cuenta, el rubio solo estaba a pocos pasos suyos.

_Albafica!...por dios! Que paso?!-exclamo aterrado de lo que veía. Había hallado a Minos, pero este le había hecho escoger entre atraparlo o salvar al peli celeste. Ya era obvia su elección.

Apenas lo escucho, tembló de pánico. Tenía que resistir.

_No te acerques! Vete! Espera afuera!-era una locura lo que pedía, pero no quería que lo viera, no quería venirse teniendo a Shion enfrente suyo.

El rubio ignoro sus suplicas, pensando que quizás deliraba. Al acercarse más, pudo ver que estaba amarrado. Sin duda alguna y evitando los empujones que el menor le daba por razones desconocidas, comenzó a desatarlos. Sentía a Albafica contenerse, pero no sabía la causa. Escuchaba un sonido de vibraciones pero no le prestaba mucha atención.

Una vez libre, el de ojos azules intento alejarse rápidamente de él, pero sus fuerzas mermaban, su cuerpo se contraía y no podía soltarse de las fuertes manos del mayor.

_S-suéltame! N-no!-no podía mas. Shion por su parte, finalmente había hallado la causa de ese extraño sonido. No paro a pensar ni en el pudor ni en el asco; simplemente se lo quito de golpe, admirando los espasmos que su compañero sufría a causa del inminente final-Shion! Ya suéltame! Rápido!-suplico comenzando a ver borroso.

Pero el ojimiel no le escucho. Por el contrario, solo le abrazo.

_No, no lo hare-respondió con simpleza atrapándolo entre sus brazos. Pudo sentir el pánico del más joven por un par de segundos mar, hasta que lo vio arquearse en un grito ahogado en sus hombros. Hasta podía, aun a través de la ropa, sentir sus uñas clavarse en su espalda, mientras temblaba.

A los pocos minutos, la respiración del más joven termino por regularse, dejándose caer como peso muerto. Con los ojos aguados, solo alcanzo a musitar una pequeña oración.

_...l-lo siento…ahh…-jadeo sufriendo un último doloroso espasmo.

Los parpados le pesaban por toda la "actividad" que su organismo había sufrido. Estaba tan perdido, que ni siquiera opuso resistencia cuando su querido amigo lo alzo en brazos, cubriéndolo con su propia campera. No tenía ni las fuerzas ni las ganas de hablarle. Mucho menos de verlo. Incluso considero que sería piadoso el hecho de contagiarlo de su enfermedad como castigo por no escucharlo cuando le suplico, dejase solo. Con ese pensamiento cayo finalmente ante Morfeo.

Shion por su parte tampoco hizo comentario alguno. El había estado buscándolo como un loco desde que perdió su posición. Quien hubiese imaginado que Minos utilizaría un departamento abandonado a pocas calles de la mansión de Albafica como escondite esta vez. Fue echando suerte que lo encontró. Y agradecía profundamente a los dioses haber iluminado su camino. Nunca imagino que perder de vista al joven de hermosa figura le causaría tales estragos. Cuando lo encontró estaba tan feliz, que ni siquiera cayó en cuenta del estado en que este se encontraba. Solo estaba feliz de verlo vivo y aparentemente, en una sola pieza. Ni siquiera el hecho de que aquel fluido blanco y viscoso que mancho su camisa en cuanto lo abrazo, fuera lo que imaginaba que era, fue capaz de hacer que le soltara. No le importaba. Todo lo que provenía de Albafica, ante sus ojos era limpio, hermoso y puro. Lo de esa noche, fue solo un pequeño tropiezo.

Luego de todo eso, se dispuso a llevarlo a un hospital no muy lejos de allí. Claro, no sin antes, limpiarlo un poco. Estaba más que seguro que el de ojos azules no querría que nadie más se enterase de lo sucedido. El mismo se aseguraría de mantener eso en detalles mínimos e inexistentes en su reporte.

Días después, el joven peli celeste se encontraba abriendo los ojos cansinamente. Para su sorpresa, estaba en su habitación. Por un momento hasta llega considerar que lo ocurrido no fue más que una simple pesadilla; pero tal posibilidad fue descartada cuando al observar sus muñecas, estas aun conservaban las cicatrices de los amarres. Sintió ganas de llorar.

_...entonces…no lo soñé….-lamento en voz baja. En eso una voz lo saca de sus sollozos.

_Oh! Despertaste! Qué alivio!-era Shion, quien lo saludaba desde un asiento junto a su cama. Había estado velando su sueño todo ese tiempo, ignorando incluso las palabras de los trabajadores de la mansión. Solo quería asegurarse que Albafica estuviese bien y entonces se iría. Con solo ver las pintas que traía era obvio que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para ir a su casa y traer una muda de ropa. Traía las mismas prendas que aquella noche. Con solo ver unas manchas en la camisa de su amigo, un fuerte rubor coloreo sus mejillas y se sintió tentado a cubrirse hasta el rostro con sus mantas-…te sientes bien?

No tenía el valor para verlo. El rubio, pareció notar su turbación, así que solo le regalo una amable sonrisa, cosa que lo incomodo más.

_Sí, estoy bien…-murmuro bajo las sabanas. Miro a su alrededor nuevamente. No podía creer que estaba en casa-…como…?

_Yo te traje…-respondió tranquilamente-…como no tenias nada grave, te dieron de alta en cuestión de horas…dijeron que solo eran consecuencias de una sobredosis de éxtasis…con un lavado estomacal y estas curado. Se sorprendieron al verte y no te hicieron esperar. No sabía que eras tan bien conocido en el hospital-en efecto, el trato que recibieron era digno de un rey. Ni siquiera opusieron resistencias cuando lo saco del hospital. Se trataba de un visitante usual. Eso era en cierta forma sospechoso.

El más joven no hizo comentario alguno. Suponía que Shion ya sabía de su estado o al menos sospechaba algo. Simplemente no podía ser un peor escenario.

_Si…bueno…suelo verlos con frecuencia…-no sabía que más decir. Quería preguntar sobre el c aso y Minos, pero tenía un profundo miedo ante ello. Presentía que la respuesta no le gustaría- Shion yo…-intento hablarle de frente con la verdad, pero no pudo evitar desviar su mirada.

El ojimiel entendía su posición, así que opto por ser él quien diera los primeros pasos.

_Mira, así son las cosas: Minos escapo…nadie sabe a dónde…sospecho que ya no debe estar siquiera en el país…-comenzó. Pudo ver los puños del hermoso joven apretarse-…el caso sigue abierto. La última víctima fue hallada ayer por la mañana…no sobrevivió…-sabía que era duro, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto-….me alegra que tu si lo hayas hecho…-sonrió. Si, la situación era grotesca y por demás, egoísta, pero si le hicieran elegir entre alguien que no conocía y su amigo; como humano y como solo el podía, pecaría, pero escogería sin duda a Albafica.

El de ojos de mar, por su parte se moría de culpa. Si no hubiese sido imprudente y hubiera llamado a Shion en lugar de ir solo, nada de eso habría pasado.

_...lo siento…-comenzó a murmurar entre sollozos. El mayor se acerco al borde de la cama para tratar de calmarlo. En el instante que estaba por acariciar sus suaves cabellos, este se crispo-NO ME TOQUES!

Detuvo su mano en el aire, pensado que quizás eso se debía a la reciente experiencia. Pero aun así no se detuvo.

En el instante que sintió la calidez humana de su compañero, apretó los labios con furia.

_Que parte de "no me toques" no deje clara?-siseo sus palabras sin levantar mirada.

_Fuiste fuerte y claro, solo que yo escogí desobedecer-respondió de lo más relajado. Esperaba la explosión de su amigo en cualquier momento.

Luego de varios minutos en silencio, finalmente el joven de salud delicada pregunto.

_Porque…?-ni siquiera estaba seguro de que preguntar-…porque insistes a estar a mi lado…no te das cuenta?...estoy enfermo!...y ahora….-abrazo sus propios hombros-…también estoy sucio…

Al fin lo había dicho. Se había quitado esa espina dolorosa que atacaba su conciencia cada vez que alguien se le intentaba acercar. Pero su amigo, más que mostrar miedo y asco, solo siguió acariciando su cabeza, como unas palabras que ni siquiera necesitaban pronunciarse para ser oídas: Todo estará bien.

_"Por qué?" me preguntas…?-soltó un largo suspiro, casi con decepción-…por lo que veo estar tanto tiempo solo realmente afecta tu precepción hacia los demás…-hacia caso omiso a las horribles palabras que Albafica destinaba a sí mismo- Bien, te lo diré, ya que aparentemente no lo has captado todavía…

El más joven tuvo que ahogar un grito cuando repentinamente el rostro de Shion quedo a pocos centímetros de su cara.

_Me gustas Albafica…-sonrió con completa sinceridad- Por lo tanto no le temo a tu sangre enferma ni me das asco en lo absoluto…-esas palabras le cayeron al de ojos azules como una tenue luz de sol-…y si todavía no me crees o no te sientes listo para algo así, lo entiendo-se puso de pie tranquilo, listo para retirarse por esa vez-…pero ten por seguro, que no me daré por vencido tan fácilmente….-sonrió al despedirse dejándolo solo y en shock. En aquel momento no entendió la verdadera dimensión de las palabras de Shion, pero no tardaría en hacerlo.

Los años y años continuaron su curso, muchas cosas fueron cambiando. Albafica luego de mucho meditarlo opto por dejar de pertenecer a los Kight of Athena, un retiro para ser exactos. Ahora tendría una florería no muy lejos de su casa. Nadie le recrimino por ello. Es más, aun sin que supieran con detalle lo que había vivido con Minos, entendían que quizás eso era demasiado para él. No podían estar más errados. La razón verdadera para esa descabellada decisión se dividían en dos partes y ninguna se relacionaba al peli plata.

La primera nada más y nada menos estaba relacionada a Agasha, una niña que había adoptado; poco después de enterarse de que ella era la única pariente de aquella ultima victima que Minos atrapo. Se sentía culpable por haber dejado sola a esa niña, así que la única forma que podría estar tranquilo hasta que Minos fuese detenido, era tenerla bajo su tutela. No era tan malo o difícil como pensaba. La pequeña de cabellos y ojos, café, usualmente era cuidada por los demás sirvientes de la mansión, no quería contagiarla ni nada, así que guardaban considerable distancia, aun cuando esta intentaba acercarse a él.

_Oh! Bienvenido Albafica-san! Disfruto de su día en el jardín!-saludaba amablemente cada vez que se topaban cuando ella regresaba de la escuela. No había tardado tanto en acostumbrarse a su nueva vida, pero si a la aptitud cierto joven hermoso. Como siempre el solo pasaba de largo sin decirle mucho, cosa que siempre la hacía enojar e inflar las mejillas. Aun subiendo las escaleras, solía escuchar las quejas sobre él, que la infante compartía con los demás sirvientes.

_Mou! Yo solo trataba de ser amable, pero el siempre me ignora!_

Eso solo le generaba unas sonrisas furtivas. Debía admitir que tenía que intentar ser más suave con ella, así que comenzó a al menos saludarla de lejos y a veces, darle flores para su cabello. Con el tiempo aparentemente alguien le explico de su situación y dejo los berrinches contra su persona, pero no así sus intentos por acercarse a él.

Y no era la única que seguía con eso. Y ahí comenzamos con su segunda razón: Shion. Desde su sorpresiva confesión aquel día, las cosas no cambiaron mucho, excepto por el hecho de que sus intentos por intentar enamorarlo iban en serio. Intentaba con un poco más de insistencia de estar con él, incluso cuando se vio por razones de fuerza mayor cambiar de compañero, Manigoldo; buen hombre y amigo; pero aun así sus intentos no cesaron; por el contario: empeoraron.

Hasta llego a considerar que con su retiro, el rubio se rendiría completamente. Ese también fue un error.

El día en que se percato de ello, fue poco después de abrir su florería. Estaba con Agasha haciendo unos arreglos cuando sintieron a alguien entrar. Le pareció raro, estaba seguro de haber puesto el cartel de cerrado.

_Bienvenido! En que puedo servirle señor!-se adelanto la pequeña, ya metida en su futuro papel como ayudante de la tienda. Al peli celeste casi le da algo cuando escucha quien le responde.

_Buenas tardes señorita, en realidad estoy en busca del espécimen más hermoso de la tienda, que me recomiendas?-sonrió a la niña, agachándose a su altura. Mientras pasaba "casualmente" por allí, los había divisado por el vidrio de la ventana y decidió entrar a saludar.

La infante se quedo pensativa en sus palabras, buscando algo que se viera como la descripción que recibió, cuando de repente le vino la iluminación.

_Ah! Albafica-san!-respondió sin duda alguna.

_Agasha!-regaño el aludido mirándolos a ambos con el ceño levemente fruncido.

"dios los crea y ellos se juntan…"pensó con cierto fastidio.

_Ah! Hola! Cuanto tiempo si hablar!-le saludo despreocupado. El menor comenzó a pensar que quizás Shion solo venia a molestarlo- vamos! No la regañes, ella solo pensó con lógica, lo más hermoso aquí…

_Terminas esa oración y te hecho a patadas…-gruño molesto. Odiaba ese adjetivo cuando lo usaban con él-…Además, que sabes tú de cuidar niños? mejor dime, a que has venido?...a esta hora no termina tu turno…-eso le extraño.

Mientras lo adultos seguían su charla, la niña fue a jugar con sus arreglos florales tranquilamente.

_No se mucho…tengo una sobrina que debe tener más o menos su edad…creo que también tendré otro pronto, aunque casi no los veo, mi tío es quien los cuida-carraspeo en su defensa-para tu información, sabré mucho sobre el tema por una razón importante, de eso quería hablarte!-desvió la cara-…también me retirare….seré profesor en una escuela de aquí cerca…-informo dejando a su contrario helado.

_que?! Y eso porque?!

No podía creerlo, porque justo cuando intentaba por la paz alejarse de el, parecía que el destino buscaba lo contrario.

_Ya te dije, tengo sobrinos…alguien deberá cuidarlos alguna vez…mi tío esta viejo para hacerlo solo…No soy el único. Lo mismo pasa con Aldebaran y Sisifo-sonríe fingiendo inocencia-…parece ser que nos veremos más seguido.

Albafica tuvo que retenerse a sí mismo para no lanzarle alguna planta venenosa a su cabeza. No es que estuviese molesto por su compañía ni nada, es solo que no podía imaginarse a sí mismo en una relación. Con suerte y podrían besarse, mucho menos lo otro más fuerte. Se avergonzaba de solo pensar en ello. El recuerdo de su tiempo recluido estaba fresco algunas veces, en las cuales pesadillas aun lo atacaban, despertándolo siempre sudando y agitado. Aun si alguna vez se curara milagrosamente, no sabría que hacer con su vida sexual. Tenía miedo. Miedo a arruinarlo también.

Los años seguían pasando, y el dulce cortejo de su rubio amigo también continuaba. Debía admitir que era muy persistente, pero también romántico. Siempre que podía, iba a verlo. En su casa como en la tienda. El peli celeste solía pensar que también era en parte su culpa por no darle una respuesta clara desde el inicio. El si quería a Shion, tanto que no quería contagiarlo. No sabía qué hacer, debía alejarlo definitivamente de sí, pero no quería hacerlo.

Fue en medio de esas cavilaciones que recibió a alguien en la florería. Agasha no estaba, así que a él le tocaría atenderlo.

_Bienvenido! En que puedo ayudarlo?-hablo respetuosamente. Se trataba de un joven, no mayor de trece, pelo rubio y ojos azules. Traía consigo un cuaderno de dibujos y miraba con insistencias las flores. Por la cara avergonzada que le mostro, parecía no haberse percatado de que entro a la tienda hasta que le hablo-pasa algo?

_N-no! Lo siento…es que…-balbuceaba nervioso-…son tan bonitos los colores de esas rosas que no pude evitar acercarme para verlas mejor…-señalo un ramo de rosas en el aparador. Le sonrió amablemente.

_Rosas rojas…mucho las llaman la flor de amor-la cara del niño era todo un tomate-…las buscas para regalárselas a alguien especial?-ni el sabia de donde saco lo hablador, simplemente las palabras brotaban solas de sus labios. Tal vez porque inconscientemente percibía en la joven mirada tan azulina como la suya, una carga similar.

_N-no..Como cree…j-jamás podría…digo yo….-murmura apenado-solo quería ver si en ellas estaban el color que buscaba…-le miro tímidamente-..e-es para una pintura…

_Ya veo…y que color buscas exactamente….? Tal vez si me dices, lo encuentre…-ofreció tranquilo.

El rubio pareció pensarlo un momento. Sonrió con un sentimiento más profundo que el mar. Albafica lo reconocía, eso era amor.

_Mi color favorito…un rojo tan hermoso como el atardecer…igual que el valor de sus ojos…-explico suavemente como quien habla de un amante. No pudo evitar contagiarse de ese puro sentimiento.

_Esa persona sin duda es afortunada por los sentimientos que le profesas…-la mirada azulina pareció entristecerse.

_Si así fuese…el destino no hubiese dejado que nos conociéramos…-hablo con cierto pesar que Albafica a veces reconocía en sí mismo- l-lo siento, dije cosas raras…-hablo nervioso mientras salía de la tienda-todas la flores aquí tienen colores muy hermosos…pero no el que busco…lo siento-explico apenado.

El mayor no pudo más que sonreír.

_descuida…ojala encuentres lo que buscas…-se despidieron sin rencores. Jamás imaginaria que aquel joven seria uno de los "hijos" de Sisifo.

Al recordar a ese muchacho a veces se regañaba por haber sido un inútil y no darle un consejo útil; sin embargo recordaba que su situación amorosa no era mejor tampoco, que ejemplo podría dar? Con esa clase de pensamientos iba a paso lento a una reunión con Dokko. Aparentemente estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba entre Shion y el, así que buscaba ayudar.

_Al fin llegas, Alba-chan!-saludo sonriente, mientras el otro solo le gruño ante el apodo.

_No me llames así -habían quedado en reunirse a hablar en un hotel no muy lejos de su hogar- y bien? De qué me quieres hablar?

El castaño hizo un mohín.

_No seas tan frio, tanto de no saber de ti y así saludas? Eres peor que Degel…

_Y tú molesto como Kardia…-gruño mientras recordaban a sus demás compañeros. Recién ahora se daba cuenta que se rodeaba de muchas personas muy diferentes.

El hombre de cabellos castaños solo rio ante la comparación.

_Bueno, iré al grano, porque sino jamás lo diré: que harás al final Albafica?

El menor bajo la cabeza. Sabía perfectamente a que (o quién?) se refería.

_Ya tome una decisión…

_Y esa es?-le insto a continuar.

_No puedo. Lo amo, pero simplemente no puedo…-respondió en un susurro lleno de pesar. Dokko pareció meditar lo que acababa de decir.

_Y porque no puedes?...es porque estás enfermo? O por lo Minos?-el bello joven le miro aterrado-no me mires así, estoy preocupado por ambos, de algún lado debía obtener información…lo de tu enfermedad está en tu ficha de retiro tonto-por un instante el ojiazul pensó en envenenarlo para que olvidara todo-…y sobre lo otro, no tengo idea de que te hizo, pero si sospecho que fue suficiente como para que dejaras tu puesto…

Soltó un suspiro de alivio.

_Mira…Shion es mi amigo y por eso se que a él realmente no le importa nada…te quiere de verdad y juntos podrán superar esa agua pasada…-le sonrió queriéndole darle confianza.

_Pero…nunca podrá estar realmente conmigo…ni siquiera podrá besarme tanto como quisiera…-bajo la mirada.

_Cuando envejezcan eso ya no importara….el sentimiento es lo que queda…no la calentura..-rio al verlo sonrojado-que? Estoy criando dos adolescentes que ya disfrutan con creces la edad de pavo, así que este tema no me asusta en lo absoluto…-sonrió mas que confiado. Había superado el trauma del sexo luego de ciertas circunstancias en que ciertos "ponys" de su hogar se vieron envueltos una vez- el está dispuesto a todo, la pregunta aquí seria…tu lo estas o no tienes el valor?

_Claro que sí! Yo…-se detuvo al oír una risa detrás suyo. Se quedo helado. Era imposible que…

_Ya lo oíste Shion-chan!-saludo a quien se encontraba detrás de Albafica-Alba-chan ya dijo lo que querías…así que yo sobro aquí…!-se escapo antes de caer ante la posible furia de su amigo. Ya dicen que los bonitos son los peores.

_Así que…si estás dispuesto…?-sonrió acercándose hacia él. Su adorado florista ni se movió.

_Desde cuando está ahí?

_Solo hace unos minutos. Tengo un gran amigo, no?

_Tienes suerte de que me haya retirado, sino ahora estarías al borde de la muerte…-siseo dándose la vuelta para retirarse. Intento alcanzarle pero-ni me toques!-le miro furioso-…nada de toques hasta la tercera cita. Te pasa de listo otra vez y morirás, oíste? Tienes suerte que me gustan las películas…tu pagaras…-gruño caminando tranquilo. El rubio solo sonrió siguiéndolo.

Albafica era complejo, lleno de muchos miedos, pero alguien fuerte al fin y al cabo. No sabía cómo sería su relación ni tampoco si esta duraría, pero el sentimiento que le profesaba era eterno, y no se rendiría tan fácil. Menos ahora, que cierto "marionetista" parecía haber regresado.

+++++++++No muy lejos de allí, en el parque+++++++

Tranquilamente se encontraba sentado en una banca y saboreando una roja manzana. Sus ojos no dejaban de observar a la "parejita" y su loca sonrisa solo se ensanchaba. Shion era más rápido de lo que esperaba, y Albafica no lo había decepcionado. Mientras su "señorita" estaba por allí buscando a la "muñequita" que tenia por hermano, el tenia tiempo suficiente como para ir a distraerse un rato antes de reunirse.

_Mi hermosa marioneta…quien diría que las cosas realmente seguirían así…-termino su manzana-y que curiosamente sin que te des cuenta sigas bailando bajo mis hilos…-sonrió de una manera difícil de interpretar-…veamos como cerrara mi telón esta vez-miro hacia el otro lado del parque. Los fuegos artificiales comenzaban y con ello, un nuevo apto para sus marionetas.

**Hola! Que tal quedo? Perdón si es decepcionante el final, pero es que quería dejarlo allí para que compaginara mejor con mi otro fic donde quizás más adelante aclare el final de esta historia. Honestamente aun no me decido si será un ShionxAlbafica o un MinosxAlbafica u.u Pero bueno, amo ambas parejas, la primera por el dialogo del manga donde Shion dice no temerle a su sangre venenosa y la segunda por sus escenas del combate, mi mente cochambrosa hizo yaoi en ambas xD no se qué hare…después veré. Eso sí, no odien a Minos, el hizo lo que hizo por una razón aunque ahora no lo parezca. Sin más, espero sus review!**


End file.
